


The naked cuddles.

by Miizurichan



Series: AoKise NSFW OTP challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddles, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's boring being home alone, but when Aomine comes by and "brings" naked cuddles, Kise's mood improves greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The naked cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there'll be a lot of aokise now. I'm not putting a break on any of my multichapter fics, but I need more aokise, so for the summer I'll do this challenge which consists of 21 prompts for aokise and murahimu... yeeah. so this is the start of all that! (some of you may recognize this from my noiao challenge, which I will finish at some point as well)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

Kise was tired. He was tired of being stuck in his apartment all alone all day. It was boring. 

He hadn’t bothered to dress after his shower, so he was flopped down on his bed, stark naked with wet hair and his knee and ankle brace on. 

If he was lucky, he’d be able to start training little by little again next week. He hoped so; his fingers were itching to play again. It’s making him incredibly restless. Aomine had to stop him a few times from playing with the braces on his leg. 

At the time, Kise couldn’t tell if he was worried or pissed. He guessed it was probably both. 

Kise was about to close his eyes when the bedroom door was thrown open. “Oi, Kis – why are you naked?” Kise didn’t bother to cover himself, he just looked at Aomine. 

“Too tired to dress.” Kise rolled over to his stomach and sighed softly. He then felt the bed dip beneath Aomine’s weight, then he felt a towel on his head. “You could at least have dried your hair, idiot.” 

Kise couldn’t help but smile a bit. “But you’re doing it for me, so I don’t need to do it, do I?” He rolls over when Aomine is done and gets a flick to the forehead. It makes him yelp and cover his forehead, though it didn’t really hurt. He frowns up at Aomine who looks worried and exasperated. “Idiot.” 

Aomine pulls his shirt over his head, then his pants. Kise is about to ask him just what the heck he’s doing when Aomine rolls his eyes and flings his boxers away. “You need cuddles, naked cuddles. So I’ll give you the naked cuddles.” 

Kise stares at him in silence for so long that Aomine almost thinks he’s done something wrong. Then Kise takes him by surprise by laughing. 

“You’re too sweet to me, Aominecchi.” Kise smiles and pulls himself close to Aomine, he tangles his feet with Aomine’s feet. With his bad leg over Aomine’s hips. His hands find Kise’s hips and he strokes them gently. 

Aomine tries not to let the words get to him, but the small blush on his cheeks betrays him. “I ain’t sweet.” He huffs, but he kisses Kise anyway. 

Kise just laughs again, which effectively makes the kiss Aomine tried to give him very awkward. “I’ll tickle you, stop laughing.” He huffs again but it shuts Kise up. When Aomine looks at him again, he sees that Kise has a pout on his face. “Don’t tickle me, that’s not nice.” 

This time it’s Aomine’s turn to laugh. He doesn’t laugh often, so Kise can’t help but laugh as well. So they lay there, pressed close, tangled together, laughing at nothing at all. It’s refreshing and liberating. Just how they like it.


End file.
